drakensangonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Terrifying Shadows - Operation Relics of Oceanus
August 21, 2013 - August 30, 2013 Terrifying Shadows returns! Gather Shadows to progress in this event. Enter the Event dungeons on your own or in a group. Difficulty of the dungeon will scale with the levels of the players and the number of individuals in the group. *Collect Coffee Beans and Ordinary light essences from "worthy monsters" in dungeons and in the wilderness. *Enter Mystra at Night from any urban area for 10x Coffee Beans. **Quest: The Key to Happiness : 200x Ordinary Light Essence --> Amphorae Key **Quest: Vigilance : 500x Light Essence Ordinary Light Essence --> x10 Coffee Bean *In Mystra at Night, defeat Shadow Portals to collect Portal Fragments. Each Shadow Portal will drop 1 random fragment (out of 4 possible). *Once all 4 Shadow Fragments are found, trade them with Jon Sunlair for a Shadow Portal. *Open the Shadow Portal by right-clicking on the item to enter Sargon's Shadowfort. *Enter Sargon's Fort (Difficult) by using a Mighty Shadow Portal. *Amphorae Keys can be traded for 200 Ordinary light essences. Claim them by unlocking Festive Amphora in Sargon's Shadowfort. *In Sargon's Shadowfort, attack Sargon using Light Essences (100%, +150%, or +300%). *5 Hidden easter eggs are hidden in each location and will give the character 10x shadows. (each can only be taken by 1 member of a group) Progress Reward *50 shadows = 2x Gem bag, flawed or splintered *150 shadows = file:drak14.png 30 *310 shadows = 3x Amphorae Keys *490 shadows = Mighty Shadow Portal *740 shadows = file:drak14.png 50 *1060 shadows = 2x Winter Solstice Gem bags, splintered or polished *1405 shadows = Shadow Steed *1830 shadows = file:drak14.png 100 *2335 shadows = Large Gem bag, normal or polished gem *2870 shadows = Shadow Stone (Gems) *3495 shadows = file:drak14.png 100 *4210 shadows = Shadow Minion Helmet (Costumes) *4960 shadows = Living Skull (Pets) *5800 shadows = file:drak14.png 100 *6740 shadows = 25px|link=Sargon's Horns - Ranger 25px|link=Sargon's Horns - Dragonknight Sargon's Horns *7800 shadows = file:drak14.png 100 *9000 shadows = (weapon adornment) & file:drak14.png 250 Total = file:drak14.png 730, x2, x3, , x2, , , , , , 25px|link=Sargon's Horns - Ranger 25px|link=Sargon's Horns - Dragonknight, Sales Leftover Items The following items can be kept for future Terrifying Shadows events: Coffee beans, Shadow Portals, Shadow Portal pieces, Ordinary/Light/Mighty Essences, Amphorae Keys Mystra at Night In Mystra at Night, defeat Shadow Portals to collect 1 of 4 portal pieces. Collect Shadows from monsters and recieve a +0,50% faster attack speed buffs for 5 minutes (stackable up to 5x). Quests *The Path of Shadows: Portal Fragments 1, 2, 3 & 4 --> *The Relics of Oceanus: Collect 75 Relics --> (5 days) *Terrors of the Night: Kill 1000 Monsters --> Monsters *'Shadow Portals '- Portals release multiple homing shadows, which inflict low levels of damage and decreases your armor/resistance by 5% (stackable up to 20x or 0% armor/resist). Creatures are constantly summoned around the portals, which often impedes direct attacks against the Shadow Portal. *'Sinister Cyclops' - Releases a pool of acid upon death *'Tenebus the Shadow Priest' - Skills: ander-missile, ander-meteor, singularity, summon skeletons *'Sinister Basalt Golem' - High hitpoints, slow movement. Skills: dragon's fury, fire rock slide, stomp *Book of Shadows - once killed, will summon a row of Sinister skeleton snipers, Alexius the Shadow Guardian (champion), or army of Burning Brutes *Others: Sinister lancers, Sinister skeleton warrior, Sinister lava hound, Sinister skeleton sniper, Burning Brute, Shadow Priest Piggies Piggies are on the move; locations will change depending on the particular instance. Here are a few possible locations: (Images Courtesy of the DocHolliday64 ... the man, the myth, the legend... lol and ES Forums) Piggie Map 1= |-|Piggie Map 2 = |-|Piggie Map 3 = |-|Piggie Map 4= Sargon's Shadowfort Sargon's Shadowfort is similar to those in the past Terrifying Shadows events. Enter by activating either the normal Shadow Portal or the Mighty Shadow Portal (difficult - bosses will drop 2x more shadows, increase opportunity for unique drops). Quests *Where the Wild Shadows Roam : Kill 500 monsters --> x100, x100 *Heroic Times : Kill 5 Champions + Sargon --> x50, Monsters Champions: *Devestating Swamp - slow, high hitpoints *Bahadur the Immortal - 3x forms *Threshold Guardian - explodes in a blaze of fire *Nerfertari Guardian - lightning strike freezes when hit *Tortured Soul - when in close range, Paralyzing misery slows travel speed by 40% Bosses: *Dragan - powerful attacks, Mighty wild swing will heal Dragan if the attack lands *Sargon the Terrible - must use Light Essences to kill; 3 forms Others: *Skeletal Inhabitant *Sinister Skeleton Archer *Sinister Swamp - leaves behind a Poisoned pool when defeated (33% slower travel speed, deducts 3%/5% of your hitpoints as Poison damage *Sinister Bone-biter - bite causes a Bleeding Wound (Deducts 40% of your hitpoints as Physical damage, 4 seconds; bleeding debuffs can stack *Undead Slave - scratch causes a Bleeding Wound Unique Terrifying Shadows Items *Unique armor from the Sargon's Terrifying Armor set: Helmet (Sargon), Armor (Dragan) *Unique costume pieces to imitate a Shadow Minion. *Cloak of Gloom (Sargon): +Health by: 3% / Travel speed by: 3% / +Attack speed by: 3% / +333 Andermagic resistance *Emotes: Laughing Fit, Power of the Heavens, Shadowboxing New Unique items Unique Sargon offensive items can be attained with level 40 or level 45 stats. Dragonknight= Piggies Images from the DE Forums Category:Events Category:Terrifying Shadows